About A Girl
by ashleyh13
Summary: Jen, best friends with Sam Orton since they were kids, is introduced to a man and they both think it's a one time thing. But one time turns into more and Jen receives a special gift, then she leaves. Four years later he's asking questions about her & what happened.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! So this is a new story ive been workng up lately... this is just the first fille chapter.. Tell me what you think!

* * *

"Thank you for watching her Randy, I know you wanted some alone time with Lana..." He smiled across the kitchen counter at his friend before covering her small hand with his and squeezing it.

"Don't worry about it Jen, I know you need some girl time." She nodded in response before biting down gently on the inside of her cheek. Randy had to admit, Jen was beautiful; but in a little sister way. He never thought about messing around with her, he was happy with Sam and didn't want to risk that. But he couldn't deny that Jen was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. Her long brown hair fell just below her shoulders with blonde highlights that mixed well with her natural color. She had jade colored eyes, but they were more grey than green sometimes. Her skin was naturally tanned from time she had spent in the sun. She stood about five foot eight inches, but usually her high heels added a few more. What in the hell was wrong with his best friend? What didn't he see in her when they had met, or was there something he had seen in her that no one else did?

"Ready to go Jen," Sam asked as she entered the kitchen. Pulling her hair into a high ponytail, she checked her appearance in the mirror one last time. Randy smirked towards his wife, knowing that he was the luckiest man on the planet. Sam was more beautiful than Jen in his opinion. She was a woman that every man wanted, but couldn't have; something that he knew she learned from her best friend sitting in their kitchen. Jen was the party girl of the two, well she used to be, and had taught Sam some things through life.

"Yes, I need this."

"We'll be back tomorrow babe." Kissing his cheek, Sam pulled her best friend from the kitchen. They heard two voices cry out from the living room as they appeared.

"Tell them bye kids, you won't see them until tomorrow," Randy ordered as he sat on the couch with a beer in his hands.

Alanna and Ronnie launched themselves into their mothers' arms, practically knocking them onto the ground. "Where are you going mommy?" Ronnie asked her mother looking up at her with her beautiful oceanic blue eyes. They were just like her father's; Ronnie was a constant reminder of him to Jen.

"Aunt Sam and I are just going out of town for the day, we will be back tomorrow."

"You promise?" Alanna retorted. Both Jen and Sam nodded in response before standing up. "Bye mommy, bye Aunt Jenny!"

"Bye Lana," placing a kiss on her forehead as well as her own daughter's Jen waved to Randy once again before leaving their house.

"Don't tell her what I told you Samantha," Randy growled walking his wife to the door. "Not yet."

"She deserves to know!"

"Not yet."

.

.

.

_Jen laughed as she was led through the hallways of the arena by her longtime best friend, Samantha Orton. They had been best friend since elementary school when one of the other girls began picking on Sam and Jen just wasn't having it. Ever since that day they were like sisters. Sam's husband was an employee for the company WWE,_

_something that Jen had never really watched until she met Randy. And even then she really only watched the parts he was on, that is if she decided to watch. She was in no way a devoted fan, but couldn't resist Sam's offer to accompany her to one of the shows when they were in town. _

_"Having fun I see?" Randy asked as she found the girls giggling as they sat in catering._

_"Hey baby, yeah we're having a blast," Sam answered smirking towards Jen who was trying to hold in her laughter. Little did Randy know that Sam had just told her about some of the embarrassing stories about him when she did travel with him. Jen noticed the other man standing next to Randy. He was almost the same height, a little shorter than him, but he was gorgeous. His eyes and smile were what captivated her most of all. But the way he dressed differently than the rest of the Superstars told her that he wasn't like the others, and that was definitely a good thing; men in tights wasn't exactly her thing, but the way his jorts hung loosely on his hips and his hat sat backwards on his head as a thick chain hung around his neck made something spark inside of her. Randy couldn't help but notice how Jen was eyeing his best friend standing next to him,_

_or how he was eyeing her. "Oh! I almost forgot! Jen this is John, Randy's best friend and co-worker. John this is Jen, my best friend since... well forever." _

_"It's a pleasure to meet you Jen," John said as he shook her hand, his rather large hand engulfing her small one. She had always thought she had bigger hands until she met Randy and John. _

_"It's great to meet you," she smiled, biting down gently on her bottom lip. _

_"We were going to get some food after the show, do you want to join us John?" Randy asked taking a seat next to Sam. _

_"Sure that sounds great. Well I have to go, I have a promo at the beginning of the show. Nice meeting you Jen." John winked towards her before leaving catering. As he left she heard her two friends begin laughing. _

_"What are you two weirdos laughing at?" Jen hissed talking a drink of her water waiting for the answer. She got no answer before Randy stood up to leave and get ready for the show. "Good luck tonight Randal."_

_"Don't call me that or I will RKO your ass."_

_"Bring it." Starting to walk away he turned around quickly and managed to scare her. Rolling her eyes, Jen pushed him away from her before following Sam towards their seats in the front row on the side of the ring._

_._

_._

_._

Sam and Jen laughed as their waiter left. He had tried multiple times to pick up on Jen and she wasn't having anything to do with him. Sure he was okay looking, but she just wasn't interested in looking for anyone at the moment. She was a single mother who had just graduated from San Diego Medical School and was getting ready to begin a new job at the hospital back in San Diego. Sam had invited Jen to bring Ronnie and stay at their home before starting her new job. Randy had no objections when Sam told him, their home was always open to Jen, just as here's was always open to them. He usually stayed their whenever they had a show in or near San Diego.

"I don't think he's going to give up until you agree to go out with him," Sam snorted before taking a drink of her wine.

"No he isn't. But I'm not interested."

"I know," Sam smirked slightly knowing the real reason that Jen wasn't interested. But she had promised her best friend that she would never tell anyone, not even Randy. They remained quiet for a few moments as a different waitress brought their food to the table. "Do you want to know something that Randy told me?" Jen's eyes shot up from her plate, something in Sam's voice concerned her to a certain extent.

"What's wrong Sam? Is something going on between you two again?"

"No... it's not us. It's about you."

"What the hell could he possibly have told you about me?" Thinking of how she wanted to word what she was about to say, Sam took a long sip of the red wine in her glass. Jen finished the beer in front of her before placing it on the edge of the table waiting for another one. "He asked about you..."


	2. Chapter 2

__**hey! here's the second chapter! thank you for all the positive reviews on the first chapter! -A**

* * *

_Jen woke up the next morning with a terrible headache and her body was sore. As as slowly came to, it felt like there was a weight on her stomach. Opening her eyes she looked down to see a muscular arm around her waist; her eyes slowly traveled up the arm to see the face of the man she had just met yesterday. He slept with a peaceful smile on his face, like an angel. She fought the urge to kiss his forehead, instead pulling out of his grasp and padding her way to the bathroom. _

_A gasp escaped her lips when she looked in the mirror. Her neck was covered in hickeys along with her chest, her lips were swollen and her hair was a complete disaster. She could fix the hair and manage the lips, but how was she going to cover the hickeys? Never since she had started sleeping with guys had she ever experienced this before. Of course she had gotten hickeys before, that came with the territory. But these... they covered her neck and chest and no amount of make up was going to cover them. She wrapped a robe around her body and opened the door to see him standing in front of her with a smirk. Jen smiled weakly, looking at the floor and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. _

_"I think I should be going," she whispered looking up at him for the first time that morning. His sparkling blue eyes captivated her once again. He smirked before pressing his lips to hers hungrily, untying the knot he pushed the robe off of her shoulders onto the floor. She couldn't deny he was addicting; his scent, his touch, his lips. But Jen knew that this was just a one time thing, she would never see him again after this. And as much as she wanted to deny it, she most definitely wanted to see him again. _

_._

_._

_._

Jen couldn't get that night and the others that followed out of her head, especially after her conversation with Samantha. Why would he be asking Randy questions about her? Why did he even care? After their last time, they both decided it was best if they just went their separate ways and never saw one another again. When she found out that she was pregnant she wanted to call him, tell him about it. But knew that it was probably in her best interest not to, they didn't exactly end on good terms.

The warm San Diego sun beat down on the black surface, reflecting onto her as she ran. Taking deep breaths Jen tried to catch her breath as she slowed her pace on the track. Placing her hands on the back of her head she continued to walk. Music blasted in her ears, drowning out the world around her. Slowly she made her way into the gym and towards the locker room. The warm water of the shower cascaded down her body, washing away the sweat and dirt. As she continued to stand there another memory flooded her mind.

_._

_._

_._

_She stood in the shower of her St. Louis home. The warm water washing away the night before and relaxing her muscles. After a few moments she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist and soft pressure against her neck and shoulders. Slowly, Jen turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck playing with the small amount of hair on the back of his neck. He smiled down at her, his dimples appearing at the corners of his mouth. Her laughter filled the bathroom as he kissed down her neck nibbling on her sweet spot. After a few_

_moments of fun, he pressed her against the wall as she wrapped her legs around his waist and they explored one another's mouth. _

_She moaned against his lips and he held her against the cool tile wall, pulling him closer to her wanting nothing more than him. _

_._

_._

_._

Jen felt her lips curve into a smirk at the memory. Letting out a heavy sigh she turned off the water and wrapped a towel around her body. Sliding a pair of gym shorts over her legs, she pulled a white t-shirt over her head and brushed out her hair. Braiding it, she let it fall down her back. Pleased with her appearance, Jen grabbed her gym bag and left the locker room.

Waving with a smile towards Tony the man behind the desk, she stepped out of the front door. She held it open for an older gentlemen before turning around to leave. But she wasn't paying attention to where she was going and ran into someone.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so, so sorry," she exclaimed. Her breath caught in her throat when she realized who it was that she had ran into. She couldn't talk, she couldn't move, she couldn't do anything. His eyes were wide as she realized who the woman in front of his was.

"J-Jen?" he whispered. He reached out to touch her arm but she pulled away from him.

"Uh no... Sorry wrong person." She turned quickly and made her way towards the parking lot. Sliding into her car, tears flooded her eyes. Resting her head on the steering wheel, the hot liquid burned her cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3

__**_Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter! It means a lot to hear from y'all :) Well here is the next chapter... it's mainly just a flashback, but it helps to understand the end of Jen & John. R&R _**

* * *

_John watched as she threw things into her gym bag, holding back the hot liquid that tried to escape his own eyes. The sight killed him. He didn't want Jen to leave. He gripped onto her arm as she passed him trying to leave the room and pulled her into his chest. "Let go of me John." Her voice was like venom as she struggled to free herself of his grasp. He gripped onto her tighter, resting his chin on her head, and eventually she stopped fighting him. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she closed her eyes tightly keeping the burning liquid inside. _

_ He found out from Randy that Jen was in Florida visiting a friend from high school, and decided to make a trip. By the time he was in the driveway she was in his arms, a feeling that he loved. Her legs wrapped around his waist as they shared a kiss, one that felt different to both of them. Throwing her bags into the back of his truck, they started their way back to his Tampa home. She eventually fell asleep and he had a hard time keeping his eyes off of her. She was like an angel, and she was his. "No John, she's not yours…" he whispered to himself. "You made that obvious from the beginning." _

_ They cuddled on the couch, shared small kisses, laughed and enjoyed one another's company. That first night they made love, which neither felt they had before then. This time they both knew that it was different. But it was their third night together that was the downfall. Three simple words that he uttered put an end to whatever it was they had. "I love you," he whispered as he rested his forehead on hers. She was in shock. She wanted to repeat the words, but she couldn't. Not after he told her from the beginning that they couldn't be together, it was too complicated. She pulled herself out of the bed and pulled on her shorts and the shirt he had been wearing. Running into the bathroom, she felt the tears fall down her cheeks as she slid against the door. John knew he had messed up. He never planned on saying it. Did he really feel that way? Yes. He felt like he had really fallen in love with Jen. Not just because they had been having sex, but because of the person he saw when they were just hanging out. And he was certain she felt the same way…_

_ After about thirty minutes, Jen left the bathroom and made her way to the kitchen where John sat. "I think I should go…"_

_ "How are you going to get back?" _

_ "I'll call a cab," she shrugged and closed her eyes tightly feeling the tears resurface. _

_ "You can't leave this late, Jen."_

_ "Why does it matter John? Oh right, because you 'love' me." He could hear the venom laced her in voice as she spat the word 'love'. _

_ "Jen…"_

_ "Save it. You're the one that said not to get emotionally involved, you're the one that said it was going to be TOO complicated if we were anything…"_

_ "I know." He stepped closer to her and tried to wrap his arms around her but she pushed him away. He was more hurt than anything that she wouldn't allow him to comfort her. This was the woman he loved, really loved. "You know what fine! Just go… If you are so set on leaving, go. I'm not stopping you. This was the fucking reason we should have ended it that first night." _

_ Hearing his words was like a stab in the chest, he had been the one that called her when he was back in St. Louis. She thought that once she left the hotel room that afternoon, the first time, she would never see him again. Jen took a deep breath and walked into the bedroom throwing her things into her bag; she wanted to be anywhere but there at the moment. _

_ "I'm sorry Jen," he whispered kissing the top of her head. _

_ "What are you sorry for? The fact that you and I even started this or for saying you loved me…" _

_ "Both." He lied through his teeth. He wasn't sorry for either of those things. He was sorry, though, that he had told her that they could never be anything. She pushed away from him and slammed the door shut as she made her way outside to the cab that was waiting to take her to the airport. _

.

.

.

John sighed as he leaned back into the chair. He hadn't told anyone about what had happened between Jen and him; he thought that maybe she would have told Randy but it was obvious she hadn't. Randy continued to stare into the air, trying to comprehend everything that his best friend had told him. Now it was obvious why Jen was so uncomfortable whenever John was brought up. Why he hadn't ever questioned Jen, he didn't know. Maybe because he saw how weird she acted when the subject changed to him.

"She never told you any of this?" John asked.

"No…"

"What about Sam?" Randy shrugged. "She probably did."

"Well she never said anything to me about it." Randy knew John didn't know about Ronnie, but should he tell him? He was her father after all. He had a right to know, didn't he?


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry for the late update! I feel so terrible. But I had this written out and ready to post, but then I didn't like it. So I changed it, and that happened about five times. LOL. But i hope you like this edit. Because I like it, but you might not. I'm not sure. Thank you so much Steph for you help! Love, Ashley. **

* * *

John was still trying to digest what he had just been told. This had to be a joke. How could she have hidden this from him for so long? Didn't she think that he would have wanted to know that he had a daughter? t was no wonder he had felt such a connection with the little girl today. She was his blood. She was a part of him that he had never known about. Now that he thought about it, he could see some resemblance between them. She had his eyes, his smile, and some of his personality. A small smile formed on his lips as he continued to think about her. He had a daughter. Sure he was four years late entering her life. The smile slowly disappeared as his eyes finally met hers after what seemed like forever. Her jade eyes were filled with tears as she stood in the moonlight waiting for his response. She knew that it had been wrong not to tell him. She knew that he would have wanted to know. But fear still kept her from telling him.

"Why didn't you tell me before now?"

"I was afraid."

.

.

.

Randy was taking care of the girls for the day; Jen and Sam would be busy working on things to help launch Samantha's new business. Of course he had no complaints; he loved spending time with Alanna and Ronnie. He knew that John would be in St. Louis for a few days because of the company. He hoped that his best friend would have a day off that he could spend with him and the girls at the zoo. Randy wanted nothing more than to try and connect John with his daughter. Of course he would never tell Jen about it. She wouldn't approve.

She would tell him that it wasn't the time to tell John. He was busy with his job and that she didn't want to slow him down introducing a child into his life. But Randy knew better than anyone that John didn't think about anyone more than Jen. Of course he never understood why until recently. But he knew that he had to do something to try and help this couple.

"She seems to like you," Randy said looking in the rearview mirror at the two sleeping little girls in the backseat. He was happy to see that Ronnie took a liking to John. It was like they both knew they were connected in some way. But he wasn't going to be the one to spill that information. He would leave that Jennifer when they got home. "She doesn't warm up to people that fast…"

"I must be special then." John turned in his seat slightly to look at the little girl who had managed to steal his heart in a matter of a day. But he knew that he would probably never see her again. He hadn't seen Jen in four years and he knew that she wouldn't be happy about her daughter spending time with him. He couldn't deny the connection that he felt with this little girl. She reminded him so much of her mother; minus a few differences that seemed to resemble him.

"You are definitely special…"

John looked at his best friend suspiciously; he could tell that Randy was hinting at something but decided to not push the subject. Instead his attention was focused on the woman standing in the driveway of the Orton home. His mind was instantly filled with a memory he often thought of…

_"John!" Her voice filled the air before he caught her in his arms. A smile graced her lips as she kissed him. "Mm, I missed you." Their eyes stayed locked as he pressed her against the hood of his truck. This kiss felt like none of the others they had ever shared before. It had meaning; it made him feel like they were connected as one. It was in that moment he knew he was falling in love with this woman. It wasn't planned. He never planned on falling for her. She was supposed to be like every other woman. But there was something about her. Something that made him only want her._

_ "I missed you too baby," he whispered before helping her into the passenger seat of his truck. _

Instantly he was pulled out of his thoughts by the screams of a young girl. His eyes met Jen's for a moment, her eyes full of fear and concern. She was frozen. She couldn't move towards the street where their daughter lay screaming in pain. John was the first to break the gaze and move towards the little girl. She clenched his shirt in her tiny hands, burying her face into his chest soaking his white tee shirt. Jen was immediately at his side once they met the driveways end.

"Oh my God, Ronnie, baby, are you okay?" Pushing the bangs from her daughter's eyes, Jen examined the scratch on Ronnie's forehead.

"Let's get her inside Jen…" She followed John inside; her pace a few steps behind him

.

.

.

It was while she helped John clean up their daughter she realized that she had to tell him. She watched them for the rest of the day; how connected they had become and how John really seemed to have taken a liking to her. Jen knew that she couldn't hide it from him anymore. At the request of Ronnie, John helped Jen put her to bed. If you didn't know any better, you would think that they were already a family. At least that's what Sam thought as she spied on them from the hallway.

After putting Ronnie to bed, Jen told John she had to talk to him. Of course he thought that she was going to tell him that he wasn't allowed to see her daughter anymore. But little did he know that he was about to get the biggest shock of his life.


	5. Chapter 5

__Oh my goodness. I'm so, so sorry! It has been a while since I updated and I feel terrible! I want so badly to get back into my writings. I miss it so much! :( **I promise** that I am going to! This has been such a busy time for me... especially with me coaching volleyball again! But anyway, I promise to update more! I hope you haven't given up on me. I hope you enjoy this chapter. :) Thank you for all of the reviews and alerts and favorites! R&R. ~Ashley

* * *

_"Goodnight Ronnie," she heard him whisper before walking out into the hallway. They stood there in the silence of her home for a few moments before he was the first to say something. "Thanks for letting me take her today…" She only nodded in response before walking down the hallway towards the living room. He sighed before following her. "Jen…" _

_ "It was good seeing you John." She stared blankly at the TV, wishing that he would leave. But she quietly hoped he would ignore her rudeness and stay. _

_ "Jen," he took the remote from her and turned off the television. "… I think we need to talk." _

_ "Shouldn't you be getting back to the hotel? Don't you have to get up early?" _

_ "No. I have nothing to do tomorrow." She sighed, rubbing her temples before standing up. Standing straight her head only reached just above his shoulders. He smirked down at her. "C'mon, you know we need to." _

_ "There is nothing we need to discuss." _

_ "Yes there is," he grabbed onto her hand and pulled her close to him. "There is so much we need to discuss." _

_ "Name one thing."_

_ "How things ended between us." _

_ Those words send a whirlwind of emotions running through her. She never wanted to think about that night again. She had been able to push it into the back of her mind, suppressing it whenever it would creep its way into the front of her mind. That was the night that she was broken in two, and had never fully recovered from. It was the one time in life when you wish you had a way to go back and redo it. _

_ John started off by restating the same three words he did that night. The hot liquid was now on the edge of her eyes, threatening to pour out as he continued to talk. She had never seen this side of him. She had never seen him look so vulnerable when he was talking. She had never seen him cry. He wiped under his eyes as he finished. How could he have let her see him this vulnerable? _

_ She continued to stare between the floor and his face, opening her mouth every once in a while as if she were about to say something but nothing came out. As time continued to tick away he felt his heart breaking more than the night she left him. _

_ Jen took a deep breath, slowly exhaling through her lips before sitting straight and looking directly at him. He watched as she bit onto her bottom lip. This was something that drove him absolutely insane, and she knew it. Words never escaped her lips as she leaned towards him, wrapping her arms around his muscular neck and resting her forehead against his before kissing him softly. She knew that she may regret whatever happened that night in the morning, but at that moment she didn't care. _

A small adorned both of their lips as the sun broke through the curtains of her bedroom. His large arm rested around her hips as he pressed longing kisses to her shoulder and neck. She turned in his arms, nuzzling her face into his neck and wrapping her arms around him. He gently stroked her back and kissed her temples, whispering nothings into her ear. Neither wanted to get up, but the sound of the room door opening caused them break their embrace.

"You stayed the night?" Ronnie questioned sleepily towards John. For a four year old Ronnie was quite intelligent. She understood many things that most four year old don't. And when she learned that her mom had been hiding her dad from her, she couldn't help but be upset with her. It had been two weeks since they told her and she still wasn't over it. Of course she was fine whenever John was around. She seemed like the little girl that she was before she knew the secret. But as soon as he was gone, she became like a clam.

"Yeah, is that okay with you Ms. Ronnie?" Jen watched the interaction between the two, amazed. How had he managed to gain her trust in a matter of only two weeks? It usually took so much longer for her to become so comfortable around someone.

"Yes!" Ronnie looked at Jen. "Will you make me breakfast mommy?"

Jen nodded in response with a weak smile. "Go watch TV, we'll be out in a few minutes, okay?" Without another word the four year old bound of the room.

"She'll get over it, Jen," John said as he saw the expression on her face. "I promise." Pressing a light kiss to her lips he stood up and slid on his gym shorts from the night before. Looking back at the bed, he noticed that she had moved. She continued to stare at him with a small smirk. "Stop smirking and get yo ass outta bed woman."

"Don't woman me, mister."

"And if I do?" She rolled her eyes before climbing out of the bed and pulling on his shirt and a pair of gym shorts.

.

.

.

"Wait you did what?" Sam exclaimed. The screen seemed to get ten times brighter once Jen had revealed her dirty little secret. "Are you serious Jen?" Her best friend's face on the computer screen seemed to have come a few inches closer.

"Yes. It just happened."

"Are you back together?" Jen shook her head in response, looking down towards the keys of the keyboard. "What do you mean no?"

"We aren't okay?" The words came out a little harsher than Jen had intended them to. But what was so hard for her to understand that they weren't together again?

"Do you want to?" Jen shrugged. "That isn't a yes or no."

"I don't know, Sam."

"Do you love him?"

Taking a deep breath, Jen sat back on her couch. "Yes."


	6. Chapter 6

"_C'mon Jen.. Give this a chance. Give us a chance. I don't want to lose you or Ronnie. I love you both too much." The words flowed from his lips as she held her hands in his, pleading with her to just give him the chance to show her how much he loved her. She shook her head. She couldn't do it. She wouldn't take the risk of going through the pain again. "Please, baby girl, just please give me a chance..." He caressed her cheek, kissing her lips lightly as he pulled her closer to him. _

_"John I don't think I can." _

_He sighed. Running his hands over his face he wiped away any evidence of the hurt that he was feeling inside. Pulling away from her, he walked towards the front door. "Fine. I don't know what you want me to do Jen. I don't know what I have to do to make you see that we can make this work. But if you don't want to make it work then that's fine." Shaking his head he closed the door behind him as he walked out of her home. Continuing to stare at the door, she couldn't believe she had let him walk out. Should she go after him? _

_._

_._

_._

Jen sighed. She had really screwed up this time. She knew that they could work it out, but she was afraid. She was afraid of what would happen if she let him back into her life permanently. Of course she loved him, she always had. But was she willing to take the risk of that hurt again? And now she had another person to think about. She had their daughter. What if John decided that he really didn't want to be apart of their lives? How would she be able to tell her daughter that? No.

Sam handed her best friend a cold bottle of beer. Jen caught the next flight to St. Louis as soon as Ronnie had arrived home from daycare. She needed someone to talk to. She needed someone to vent to and someone who would tell her she was wrong even if she didn't think so. She needed Sam. Her best friend who wasn't afraid to tell Jen the truth no matter how much it would hurt her. They watched as their daughters played in the backyard of Sam and Randy's home. Jen took a long drink of the beer, taking in a deep breath waiting for Sam to begin her lecture.

"Why didn't you just give him a chance?"

Jen shrugged taking another drink.

"Are you afraid? There's nothing to be afraid of Jen. You know he loves you. You love him. He knows about Ronnie now. There is nothing keeping you back. He loves you both so much."

"How do you know?"

"Hello, I'm married to his best friend."

"The look on his face when I wouldn't say yes... It killed me Sam. It really did. But I just couldn't say yes."

"Ask yourself. Do you really want him to be with anyone else? Do you really want Ronnie to grow up like you did? Only seeing her dad every once in a while and not really getting to know him? Or do you want to actually try and have a real relationship with him and give Ronnie a dad?" Swallowing the lump in her throat, Jen watched as her daughter chased Alanna around the backyard. She didn't want her to grow up like she had. She wanted Ronnie to know John. She wanted them to get to know one another and have a relationship. And no, she didn't want to see him with anyone else. She wanted to be with him. But once again it all came back to the fear she felt. She was afraid of what would happen if she let him back into her life and see her vulnerable side.

.

.

.

Opening the front door she smiled a little towards the man on the other side of the door. He didn't return the gesture, instead he walked in and made his way towards the living room. She let out a small sigh before closing the door and following him. She found him sitting on the edge of the couch, hands glued together, eyes glued to the floor as he tried to think of what she could have asked him over for. Sitting next to him, she placed her hand on his knee smiled once again when he finally looked up at her.

"I'm sorry John." Her words came out more like a whisper. Pressing her lips to his lightly, she felt him relax a little and smile against her lips. Pulling her body closer to his, he wrapped his arm around her waist and laid her back on the couch.

"I love you, Jen." Pulling away from him, she caressed the side of his face. "I'm sorry I pushed you."

She shook her head and kissed him again. "I love you too Johnny. I'm sorry."

* * *

**I'm sorry for such the long delay. I've been super busy and things have been really hectic. But I finally got the next chapter written. Hopefully, y'all haven't left me. Anyway I'm working on another story for DivaliviousDooL so that should be out soon. But forgive, my grandpa just had major open heart surgery and I've been really busy spending time with him. Anyway. R&R. **

**Love, A**


End file.
